Look at me
by Technomorph
Summary: Poor Masataka is feeling lost and left out. But can a girl and a strange transformation show Masa just how special he really is?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok this is my first Tenjo Tenge fanfic…matter-a-fact this is my first serious attempt at a fanfic ever and the first time I have written something on my own in years! So yes! My grammar sucks! Yes I can't spell and rely on Spell check, and Yes you can correct me and give me feedback. But please no flames! Ok this is purely blah flowing from my head, and the facts I do know are from the anime not the manga so yah. And of course none of these characters are mine (I wish), and I'm not making a dime from this, so don't sue me please, all I have is pocket change. So read, and I hope you enjoy!

P.S. This is basically about Masataka, so yes most of the other characters are pretty much non-existent right now, but this might chance so read on!

Chapter 1

Masataka laid back on the grass as he waited for classes to start back up again after lunch, after he had again been denied his favorite bowl of noodles and soup, thanks to the bleached white underwear of his comrade Aya who had decided to use him as a spring board in an advancing attack on her sister. Ever since the day Aya's powers had begun to emerge, she had been squabbling with her sister. Now Masataka didn't mind the beautiful show of undergarments, but he preferred eating his lunch as apposed to the floor getting it, and having left his wallet at home he wasn't able to buy a new bowl. So instead of bumming money off someone, he elected to spend the rest of his lunch period in the yard behind the school. As he lay on his back looking at the sky, he reminisced on the past week and noticed; he hadn't done anything! Well sure, he went to school, practiced martial arts, and did his homework, but other than that, nothing. His father was never at home, Masataka figured that he was still plotting and planning on how to take back his position from Masataka's older brother Mitsuomi, the student president of the school he was presently attending. It had even occurred to Masataka that the new kid Souichirou Nagi was an important part of this plan. But this thought often angered Masa, because it often caused his father to go off training someone else instead of training his youngest son. He sighed to himself thinking about how things had always been like that. From the beginning of his life Masa never remembered anyone being there to help him. His father was always looking at Mitsuomi, and never at him. Just the thought of his older brother cause Masa to clench his fist in anger. He was always being shown down by his older brother, come to think of it, the only reason he had joined the Jyuukenbu club was to get back at him. Ah! The Jyuukenbu club, at first it had seemed a haven for Masa. He felt as though he belonged somewhere, she made it feel that way. Natsume Maya, his sempei had made school and life bearable, and even though Masa never really liked older girls, he found himself slightly falling for the one person who made breathing worth it. That was until the new school year had started and the first years had arrived. The freshmen he was referring to, one Makihara Bob, one Natsume Aya, and one Souichirou Nagi. If it had been just Aya and Bob, Masa thought he would be able to handle it, but Nagi. With just the thought of him Masa pounded his already clenched fist on the ground, creating resonating thud. Masa was by no means an unnecessary violent person, he was actually very level headed and preferred to be thought as the funny middle man, but when Nagi was involved he just felt himself losing it. From the first day when Nagi had challenged him, he knew, Nagi was that person. You know, that one person who just knows how to push every one of your buttons, and you have no clue why. No Masa knew why. He had never in his life been paid attention to, but for once someone was watching him, helping him, and that all went up in a puff of smoke as soon as Nagi stepped into his life. Aya the girl of his dream totally ignored him, and even his sempei was infatuated with him. Him, Nagi, it was all his fault. Masa rolled onto his side and covered his head, trying to block his thoughts. How could he think these things! Nagi was his comrade; he was going to help take down his brother! Masa's thoughts turned dark as he thought of all the things his brother had subjected him to since, the incident years before. They turned darker when he thought about the fact that Nagi was the only one who could defeat him.

"It should be me!" Masa thought, "I should be the one!" But he was too weak; he sighed and released his head. While pulling his hands down he happened to look at his watch, and too his horror was late, yet again to class. Jumping up in a hurried daze, Masa neglected to notice the girl Peering just inches over his head, and was too slow to stop the impact. SMACK! Went their foreheads and a thud as the girl landed on her bottom and Masa head hit the ground.

"Ow ow ow! I'm so so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Masa stuttered as he attempted to make the stars stop floating around his head. The girl, who was wearing the short school uniform, attempted to cross her legs to cover her exposed underwear while she held her head between her palms

"Uh…It's ok! I shouldn't have been so close. It's j-just you looked like you were in pain." She also stuttered as she rubbed profusely at her throbbing head while Masa sat up slowly and faced the stranger.

"Oh! No, I was just thinking too hard, that was all. I am sorry to have made you worry." Masa nearly stopped in mid-sentence as he looked up at the very attractive young girl. She was pretty tiny compared to Maya and Aya in the bust department but it was her face that spoke volumes of her blossoming beauty. Her face was incredibly young and her skin looked baby soft, her long eyelashes laced her beautiful eyes of honey that Masa found himself swimming in, and her lips, they looked so soft that Masa found himself leaning in closer, wanting so badly to touch those lips with his own. But before he could do anything he was brought back to reality but the girls fidgeting, but despite her best efforts to cover herself was revealing her very white underwear in the position she had fallen in. And of course the pervert in Masa came out to play, but before he could get anywhere with it, the girl grabbed one of Masa's hands and reached out and placed her hand on his forehead, as if feeling for a fever.

"Uhm…I'm really ok, I was just think-."

"You're upset…and lonely." She interrupted. Masa's eyes widened "You feel left out and want a change. Is that right?" She said as she looked into Masa's face. Unable to hold her gaze, Masa found a blade of grass that looked particularly green. "I'll take your silence to mean yes." She said as she fiddled with his fingers. "My family's specialty is to be able to feel your emotions through the blood flow and brain impulses." She paused after her little explanation. "I can change that hopelessness, er, I mean if you want it to change." Masa looked at her as if she had something incredibly dumb, and she returned his gaze with a shrug. "Hey some people like to feel hopeless." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I don't. I would give anything to change…to be stronger." He said softly and in return the girl gently squeezed his hand, and smiled.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear. My name is Violet. And I'm here as a science student." Masa was a little unnerved by Violet's smile but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"I'm Masataka, just one of your average fighting students, and I didn't know we had a science track?"

"Well yah there aren't many of us here, most go to America, which I plan to do soon, but while I'm here I plan to help you." While Masa's mouth was asking questions his brain and his eyes were slowly going back to thoughts of underwear.

"So why do you want to help me?" Violet's eyes became downcast and she bit her lip. This caught Masa's full attention. He was such a sucker for weeping women.

"I have my reason…" he could tell it was hard for her to talk about it so he decided to turn the conversation light.

"So when shall we begin…I mean what exactly are you going to do to help me anyways?" Violet's eyes once again lit up and a smile returned to her face

"Well let's not go into detail here, come to my lab after school and we will get down to business", she said as she handed him a card and finally letting go of Masa's hand. "We'll I'd best be going or I'll be late for class! See yah!" And with that she left going back down the path back to school. Masa stared after her, still feeling the warmth of her hand and the gaze of her eyes. He finally looked down on the card Violet had handed to him and read _Basement3 Rm0006_.

"Basement 3," he thought. "I didn't know we had a Basement 1!" and with that he tucked the card into one of his uniform's pockets and looked at his watch. "CRAAP! I forgot  
I was late! Sensei is gonna kill me!" with that Masa took off down the path that lead to school.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok here is the 2nd chapter! I know it's going a bit slow, and my chapters are a bit short but I haven't written anything other than school essays in years, so I'm easin back into this. I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter so I'm not sure if anyone is reading it or not, but hey even if no one reads it I'll at least feel better for trying! So if you do read this I hope you enjoy! And remember these characters are not mine blah blah don't sue blah blah pocket change blah blah you get the drift.

Masataka sighed as the final bell sounded. He had made it through the rest of the day with relative easy. There had only been one fight in class and it was broken up with such ease that an enforcer wasn't sent. So as promised Masataka headed for the 3rd Basement, but when he got to the base level of the stairs they did not continue on, so he headed to the elevator, which was no good considering that the last button was for the first floor. So there Masa stood in the closed elevator looking over the floor button again and again to make sure that he hadn't accidentally over looked the 3rd Basement, when he noticed a slot that seemed to accept money…or maybe a card. Masa held the card Violet had given him to his face, it didn't look special, just made of ordinary paper, but he tried it anyways. At first it looked as though the slot would not take the card but after an insistent push, the card finally sunk into the slot, and the elevator began to move.

Finally arriving at the 3rd basement Masataka walked out of the elevator to find a long partially lit hallway. "Talk about creepy horror movie" he thought, as he walked down the length of the hall and found room 0006 on the left. Upon entering he was tackled by Violet.

"Oh my gosh! You actually came! I mean most people say they'll come but," she inhaled after rambling all of that on one breathe, "You actually showed up." Masa not exactly sure of how to respond to the exuberance after walking down the dark and eerily quiet hallway, just shook his head. Violet still grinning from ear to ear grabbed Masa's hand and towed him deeper into her lab. "Well I want to show you what we will be making happen here shortly." As they headed around a corner of test tubes and vials, Violet chatted on about how she was into genetic science, and how it could save the world, if only humans would let it, and with that she glanced back at Masa, who was feeling pretty uneasy about the whole idea now. "I want to make the prefect human, with intelligence, speed, strength, and," she paused "beauty". As Violet talked Masataka noticed they were walking deeper and deeper into the lab and making so many turns that he began to lose track of where he was, all the while they were surrounded by cage upon cage of strange creatures.

After a time Violet came to an abrupt stop and turned to face Masataka. "I'm telling and showing you all this, because…because I want you to be my first!" Now Masa's inner pervert was throwing a fit at the misunderstanding, but he quickly shook his head to clear away the thoughts that were filling up as Violet continued. "I want you to be my first human experiment!"

Masa not believing what he was hearing, stumbled backwards bumping into a column of the cages containing the hybrid animals of Violet's previous experiments, stirring them, and causing them to scream and squawk, unnerving poor Masa uneven worse.

"Are you crazy!" he screamed. Feeling his way farther from the now seemingly delusional girl

"No! I have experimented, and tested, and done everything! It has been perfect, except they won't give me a human!" Violet quickly closed the distance between her and Masa and cupped her hands to his face "And you are everything I ever wanted" she whispered. "You said you would give up anything to become stronger…" her hands slowly slid down his face onto his shoulders where she began to massage the tension out "I promise to take care of you. Won't you at least let me try?" as she said this her hands slipped even lower, towards his pants where a bulge had began to grow in his pants, but before she made it there Masataka held her hands, and brought them back to his face where they held each others gaze. "At least think about it" she finally whispered. Then she placed something in his hand and walked further into her labyrinth. Masataka finally being able to move, slowly backed away until he was sure that she had no intentions of following him, then he turned and made his way out of the maze of cages and test tubes.


End file.
